Surprise, Surprise
by Perpetual Dreams
Summary: Ragna wasn't expecting anything bad when he woke up; he thought it was just going to be another normal day. He didn't know how wrong he was. Oneshot, slash, Jin/Ragna. First Blazblue fanfic.


**A/N:** No way, a fanfic? After many months of inactivity? Yes, I returned to this website for the time-being, only to post a fanfic for today. The reason being was that it is Jin Kisaragi's birthday. I absolutely fell in love with Blazblue, Ragna, and Jin. Those two were, and still are, my favorite characters. Not to mention that my OTP for Blazblue was, and still is, Ragna/Jin and Jin/Ragna. I have to thank my brother for buying the 3DS; otherwise, I would never have known what Blazblue was.

Because I didn't write anything creative for quite some time, my writing most certainly declined. There were probably many mistakes in this one-shot that I know I made; I probably missed a lot of them when I proofread it, too. I bet that the two were OOC, too; I found many characters to have complex personalities and it's more difficult to keep complex characters in character. I tried my best, though. I hoped that you will bear with me and read the fic.

Yes, this fanfic is slash. Yes, it is a Jin/Ragna fanfic. Yes, it is incest. No, I'm not expecting you to read it if you really despise slash. Please turn back now if you do, lest you want to be disgusted forever.

I think I got the genre wrong. If I did, please tell me and I will edit it with due haste!

Onto the one-shot!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blazblue. If I do, I would be shipping Ragna and Jin nonstop while Hazama trollsg elsewhere. Of course, this will never happen.

* * *

><p>Surprise, Surprise.<p>

By Perpetual Dreams

* * *

><p>As soon as Ragna woke up, he knew that something was amiss. He opened his eyes slightly, only to quickly shut it with a hiss of pain. A wave of nausea rolled over the male and Ragna quickly pushed down the urge to hurl.<p>

What the hell happened that made him feel like this?

The male tried to remember what he did the night before. He dropped by Orient Town for some food and supplies. He didn't recall consuming alcohol; if he had, that would certainly explain his pounding headache and his feeling of sickness. As much as he tried to think, Ragna could not provide an explanation for his current predicament. He figured that the least he could do was to open his eyes and take a clear look of what happened.

The Grim Reaper slowly opened his eyes. He promptly froze, blanched, and indignantly shouted, "What the hell?"

Ragna was bound to the wall, his arms spread wide apart and his body covered with pink ribbons with a yellow edge. A bow with the same shade of pink was tied neatly in his hair; the ends curled around his head, covering parts of his face, and his left, emerald eye. The male began to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, glancing about with the only eye that was not covered, his red eye. He was held captive in a simple room, a bed positioned in a corner away from his body. On the opposite side of the room, the door was shut; light trickled into the room underneath the crack of the door. There seemed to be no one within the vicinity of the area.

Figuring that the ribbons should be easy to break, Ragna struggled against his bonds in an attempt to free himself. His actions proved to be futile, however, when the ribbons merely wrapped tighter around his appendages. Ragna did not flinch from the pain; he went through tougher situations on the battlefield against his enemies. Receiving marks from the tightening of ribbons was trivial. His main priorities were to figure out where Blood-Scythe was, escape from these bonds, and flee from this room. Calming down from his previous flash of indignant horror, Ragna began to rack his mind, this time, for ideas on what to do. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice the door opening.

"Ah, so nii-san has awoken," a masculine and gleeful voice stated, almost in an insane ecstasy.

Ragna stiffened, narrowing his eyes as he was forcefully pulled away from his thoughts. There was only one person who spoke like that. "Jin," he growled, honing his gaze on the figure who stood at the doorway, "I should have known that it was you and your fucked up ways."

Jin cackled insanely in reply, entering the room and shutting the door behind him. "You are as cruel as always, nii-san," he tauntingly replied, a smirk forming on his lips as he walked closer towards his brother.

"Spare me the pleasantries," Ragna glowered, feeling an urge to beat the shit out of his younger sibling. He resumed his struggles against the pink ribbons, pretty sure that his weapon was in Jin's possession. "What the fuck do you want?"

The smirk on the other male's face merely grew wider. "You should know the answer to your very own question, nii-san," the blonde simply replied, his emerald eyes glittering in delight at his brother's frustration, "as the caring and special older brother, you should know what today is."

The Grim Reaper's eyes narrowed even further but he did not rise to the bait. "I don't carry a calendar with me," he snarled, "stop skipping around the subject and get to the fucking point!"

Jin trained his eyes on the male who was bound to the wall, his expression never changing. "Today is February 14th," he smoothly, but simply, stated.

Ragna instantly froze, horror dawning on his face when he realized the gravity of the date. "No. Hell no, Jin, you better not be doing what I think you're doing."

When Jin's smirk became maniacal, the male clad in red began to struggle with newfound strength and fervor. Ragna silently growled at his brother's never-changing expression; once he freed himself from these ridiculous bonds, he will fucking _murder_ him, even if Jin was his brother. There was no way that the blonde would get away, scotch-free, for making Ragna the Bloodedge a toy as his birthday present! He clenched his right hand into a tight fist. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue—" Ragna began to say, only to scream loudly in pain when a blade sliced through the flesh above his stomach.

Jin grasped Yukianesa in his right arm, his left holding the sheath. He pulled his Nox Nyctores away from his brother's body, crimson red blood trickled down the blade. "How naughty, nii-san. To think that you would attempt to use the Azure Grimoire," the man in blue rebuked, sheathing his katana, "you should know better than to do that. Especially since today is my birthday."

Ragna did not respond; he furiously glared at the blonde, secretly hoping that his gaze had the power to ignite the insane male's body. "Fuck you, Jin," he lividly spat out, his red eye blazing in anger. The wound that had been inflicted on his body already scabbed over, beginning to heal, thanks to his quick healing. But even that did not mitigate the Grim Reaper's wrath. He knew that he held the power to escape from this situation and beat the living shit out of his younger brother. The only problem was that Jin currently had the upper hand; a flick of his katana would instantly kill Ragna. The white-haired male did not want to take a chance against death this time around. Not until he finished his mission.

His younger brother merely laughed in reply. "Don't you know, nii-san? You won't be the one who will be doing the fucking. I will." He watched in sadistic glee when the look of anger was wiped off of Ragna's expression, replacing itself with a mix of shock, revulsion, and a slight hint of terror. Jin grasped his older brother's chin, tilting it upwards so the two had a clear eye-contact with each other. He swiftly went down, his lips connecting with Ragna's.

Heterochromatic eyes widened in disgust at the kiss. It was not as gentle as the kisses lovers would exchange with each other. No, it was a kiss of dominance and—dare he say it?—victory. It was a kiss of sin, the destruction of moral and ethics, and the prevalent lust that Jin showed to his older brother. And the worst part of the whole situation? Ragna found himself _enjoying_ the kiss.

The major of the NOL pulled away, his eyes glittering triumphantly as he played around with a free end of one of the few ribbons that were tied around Ragna. "You're finally mine…nii-san."

Ragna the Bloodedge closed his eyes in defeat. He lost in this battle against his younger brother.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And I'm done! With barely half an hour to spare! This is why I shouldn't procrastinate in my work. I know I should be working on "An Unlikely Romance" but I'm still somewhat plagued with writer's block. So don't expect that fic to be updated for a long time. Or for it to be updated at all. I'm too lazy for my own good…

Please do an author a favor and drop a review! I really need constructive criticism; my writing did decline, after all. I'd love to see tips on how to improve my writing and whatnot. Who knows? Maybe I will return to fanfiction writing. All will come in due time…

Happy Birthday, Jin Kisaragi. For the readers, Happy Valentine's Day.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
